1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a decorative moulding for forming a mitered corner on either the inside corner or outside corner of a wall structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Approximately ten years ago, decorative mouldings similar in structure to those claimed herein were sold in England. The decorative moulding included two moulding pieces each with the angled cuts on both ends of each piece of moulding and with the angled cuts going on one piece to the right of the face and on the other piece to the left of the face. Those structures were made from polystyrene which encountered problems in the marketplace. Polystyrene was not particularly impact resistant, not fire retardant and could be easily damaged. It did not take paint well, particularly solvent paints. The pre-mitered corner pieces were very light because they were made of polystyrene and did not simulate wood very well which is normally used in moulding.